MrEasy's adventure in One Piece
by Mr.Easy
Summary: An OC story, slightly self insert. A man wakes up in the middle of an ocean floating on a departmental refrigerator, this is the story of how he survives and what changes can one person who cares about himself the most make in the world where so many things are possible. Will he be able to find what happened to him, how he ended up here. (this is the first book of Easy's adventure)
1. WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I?

Damn it damn it damn it all! My head hurts! And this is by far the worst headache ever in my life, and why am I awake and not able to see anything. Cause I know I am not dreaming, haven't had a dream in a decade or so, surprisingly I can't seem to move it's like I am paralyzed or something. My body doesn't move after trying to lift my hand or move my neck and I seem to be eh...drifting on water.

FUCK this is bad really really bad... Why do you ask? I don't know how to swim and I am not kidding, never needed to swim just lying in a 4-feet deep pool was enough swimming for me but now I am regretting not learning how to swim who could have predicted a flood in a desert country, shit the world must really be ending at this rate and it happened while I was asleep, what could have happened to lead this event, hmm let's think of the possibilities.

First the only time I think of the same event like this was mentioned on the internet was of Noah's myth and if that's happening I hope I get chosen for the boat or hope that right now I am on that boat, well i am fairly optimistic too much sometimes and I have a habit of talking to myself which surprisingly enough cheers me all the time when I need it. Second the whole of Antarctica just melted in a single night's sleep(like hell that can happen) or Third someone started WW3 by throwing a nuclear bomb in an ocean nearby(fuck that idiot) chances of this happening is as much as me getting superpowers, haven't you heard of mutation by nuclear radiation, told you I was optimistic.

I think I am getting a feeling back in my body I think I can open my eyes...it's night time I can see stars and the moon..."WHAT THE FUCK! (and my voice is back)what in the name of god happened while I was asleep did the moon became big or its closer to the planet" which explain this rise of water level but still at this rate that giant fucking rock is gonna collide with the earth and "so the world really is ending".

"Ah such a nice feeling, not about the world ending but being able to move my body"

never thought I will say this but "thank god for making me normal with all the bodily functions" and I don't think you will be surprised to know that I am HUNGRY "man, what can i say I am a glutton" and I have solution for this right under me (really hoping so please don't be empty) a fridge which I thought of as a boat.

"Let's open it without drowning myself"

well, this is not my fridge as its one of those big ones from departmental stores luckily it has 2 doors so let's just open one and see "JACKPOT" literal jackpot it has food i.e. Turkey Sausage Breakfast Bowl, Blueberry Waffles, Breakfast Burrito, FROZEN PIZZAS etc. and drinks except water.

After eating turkey and drinking some coke(it was not chilled T0T) which was still somewhat cool despite the fridge being off, I think this is because the water is pretty cold in this ocean, "you ask why am I calling this an ocean?"

"well I cannot see anything as far as I can see and if you tell me this is a flood I think you are crazy for thinking and me believing your word that I am above a fucking drowned city" and now what any normal human being would do after having his fill sleep.

MORNING (whenever I wake up)

"Waking up is always such a pain and thank god for my habit of sleeping straight and not tossing around in my sleep that I am still on this raft/boat/fridge", and now to the next course of action I need to find land because if one thing I have learned from 'Man vs. Wild' that always try to reach civilization, and I don't think I will find one in the ocean, so here I am trying to row the boat with my hands in the north direction to try my luck.

1 MONTH LATER (i love time skips)

My food and drinks are running low, if I don't find land soon I think I will just die on this fridge or just jump inside it and then die so to avoid being fish food as I only have like 3 days' worth of ration, and I want to see land, never thought I would miss it so much as to be crying and willing to do anything to reach land.

NEXT DAY

"Hahahaha woohoo hahahaha I can see it, I can fucking see land", jumping on the fridge and almost falling down into the ocean and after 10 minutes of shouting and excitement I calm down and starts rowing while singing "Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily. Life is but a dream." alright I admit I might have cracked some screw(s) in my head but can you blame me i mean I was (am) stranded on the ocean for a full fucking month.

NOON

"LAND HO" I have officially gone crazy as I shout after seeing an old harbor and a lot of old style boats with sails, I think the world really got flooded huh and people have made boats like these in a months' time that's impressive even if its old style, after reaching the harbor I walk towards the nearest person I could found to ask just which place I landed, that person seems a little more friendly as he is the only one who is not looking at me suspiciously heck that guy is even smiling at me.

As I reach closer the man stands up from the crate he was sitting and starts the talk.

 **Unknown person** \- _hello young man_

Thank god they are speaking in English at least I can communicate

 **Easy** \- _hello my name is Easy what should I call you Mr?_

 **Unknown person** \- _ah! Well, my name is Tom_

Now after introduction time for asking some important stuff here it goes.

 **Easy** \- _so Tom where is this place?_


	2. THIS PLACE SOUNDS FAMILIAR

Easy - so Tom where is this place?

Tom - you seriously don't know where this is?

I replied with my serious face

(Which is my regular expression)

Easy- yes I seriously don't know where this is now. Would you tell me where I am?

Tom- come on man everybody knows where Loguetown is

Why does that name sound familiar. Maybe I have heard of that place before

Easy- so which country are we in?

Tom- this island does not come under any country but it comes under marine's jurisdiction

I replied frowning

Easy- Marines... you mean Navy and you are telling me there is no government/country on this island

Tom- Hey man are you saying you don't know the World Government?

He said with an expression "how the hell can you not know that"

Easy- I don't know.so can you tell me about it

Tom- The World Government is a political organization comprised of the majority of the world at large, ruled by the Gorosei. It was established 800 years ago.

(All hail the wiki XD)

"Alright I think something just clicked in my mind"

Easy- Thank you, Tom, I will see you later!

I said as I ran to find a quiet place because my mind is running at full-force as things started to get together

I saw something as I ran to the center of the town. A fucking platform which leads to all the things I have come across so far

1\. The world has more water

2\. The moon is bigger

3\. The island name is Loguetown

4\. The world is governed by 'World Government'

5\. There is the legendary execution platform of Gol D Roger in front of me

Easy- Is this goddamn joke or something!

"I realized just where the fuck is this. I am in HELL, I seriously mean it. Just think about living in a place full of pirates, revolutionary, more pirates, soldier, and soldier with guns walking around the world doing what they think is right"

Easy- I am officially screwed

I shouted as I ran back to Tom

(Crying inside)

I got back to port to look for the good guy Tom as I need to know just what time have I landed in this world. The platform looked in good health so that means Luffy has not mad it here or they just rebuilt it. To confirm this I need to see if Smoker is here or not, I stop as I see tom guiding some sailors unloading cargo on the port.

Easy- hey Tom do you know the way to the marine base?

Tom- why would you ask that, young man?

He asks me curiously

Think of an excuse fast

(Got it, man)

Easy- i want to join the Marines!

Hah the easiest and most believable lie

(You are a genius my boy)

Tom- i know I may sound meddlesome but why would you wanna become a marine?

He bought it

Now the most ideal answer to say at this point

(It's fucking childish)"shut up brain!"

Easy- i want to be a marine so I can save the peace of the ocean from the pirates/bad guys, and I want to bring them to Justice!

(Saying that out loud hurts my pride)"can't argue with that.

Tom- such a nice dream for a teenager

What did he just call me? I am 22 you jerk!

(But you look younger without your beard and you know that)

He was saying as he got interrupted by a very dry and rough voice

(Man, I smell tobacco)"ah good old tobacco"

Unknown voice- i will handle the rest, hey kid come here

I turn towards the voice, lo behold the very man I was trying to find a walking bear named Smoker, wait I think I am forgetting something, man I just had to lie about a stupid dream of becoming a marine while this guy was here.

Easy- what is it Mr. Marine sir

I said nervously (would he give me one of his cigars if I ask)"will you see the situation!"

Smoker- the name is Smoker kid, Captain Smoker for you from now on, follow me to the base I will need you to fill some paperwork

And now I am stuck at being a marine

(it's better than be a pirate)"not after knowing all that man, but its still better I am under Smoker and not someone else"

Easy- yes Captain Smoker

I said as I started to follow him deep in thoughts about lying about my bio-data, I need a fake identity I mean I already gave my name at the port and asked stupid questions about World Government.

(I say let's go with the 'I DON'T REMEMBER SHIT')

"Yup let's go with that" but I need another excuse of joining the marines if I don't remember anything,

(Let's just say I remember being attacked by pirates before found floating in the ocean)"genius boy"

(Need to keep that confidence huh)"got me".

Smoker- here we are, boy, the marine base of Loguetown, come inside and let's get you registered

Smoker said as we reach the said base, nothing different than any other building just bigger and whiter.

Easy- yes Captain

As we go inside the guard's salute Smoker along with everybody else inside the base that saw him

We reach to Smoker's office and he sits in his chair and asks me the same while giving me a form to fill.

Pretty standard if I say so myself 'Name, Father's name Age, Birthplace, hobbies, etc.' like an entrance exam

(Time to lie)

Easy- well captain I don't know how to say this but I have amnesia

Smoker just looked at me for 1 full minute to see whether I was lying or not

(All hail my poker face)

Smoker- tell me about your situation, everything?!

I begin saying all the excuses and after contemplating he asks some stupid questions about some events which I have no idea about and then he asks me some general knowledge questions about math, science, compass? (even I know what a compass is),etc.

Smoker- fill the form with some random information about your Birthplace and family and age

Easy- i know my age at least it's 22

His expression changes like 'if before he didn't believe me now he totally does'

Smoker- you don't remember correctly kid, you look no older than 16, write 16 on the form that's an order

I look at him grudgingly

(I swear that bastard was smirking)"at least I got food and shelter"

I will check my body's condition tomorrow

(as I am lead to the quarters to sleep)as I feel that something has changed in me, like I feel much lighter " I was 90kg with total muscles and some martial arts training on regular basis"

I feel I have a lot of stamina which was my worst(with that weight and me being lazy)and I feel stronger and...zZzZ zZzZ zZzZ.


	3. CHANGES

siren* *siren* all personal report at the training grounds within 10minutes

Unknown person- wake up new kid… wake up.

Easy- 5 minutes more pleasesleep talking.

Unknown person- wake up idiot or captain is going to punish you and I am not your mother kid!goes away after saying that.

Easy- who the fuck was that idiot?waking up while rubbing his eyes.

This place sigh… and I was wishing it was just a dream. Now let's take a shower, shall we…

AFTER SHOWER (15minutes later)

Now that stupid uniform (I hate this)"bear with it will you". After dressing I am trying to find just where that stupid training ground is…

After looking around some time I come across what I think is the training ground, it's big that's for sure and we have some soldiers swinging their swords and some shooting targets with their flintlock rifles. Some looks to wrestling (in their uniform)"idiots" and some are practicing loading and unloading of canons in the formation of 3" must be getting their speed up".

As I am looking at this spectacle someone walks from behind and asks me good view isn't it

Easy- yes pretty impressive I say as I turn around and see a smirking Smoker watching me with a look of amusement?.

Smoker- why are you late? Didn't you tell me yesterday that you don't have a problem waking up early

Easy- I did wake up on time but it took me some time finding where the training grounds were

Smoker- it took you 30 minutes to find the ground *exhales smoke*

Easy- No I was taking a shower you see it's a habit of mine

Smoker- Enough with the excuses time to find out how much punishment you can take, you seem very well build up for some exercise

Easy- OK I shall join them

Smoker- No, I will be overseeing your training personally (while smirking)

Easy- No need Captain, I am sure you have your duties to attendI say while crying inside (oh boy)

And after running around the ground 10 times and doing 100 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, 100 crunches. I am without breaking a sweat(this is pretty amazing I am not feeling tired it's like I have become stronger or I think there is less resistance to my movement) "the latter seems less likely", standing in front of a shocked Smoker who is looking at me like he has seen a ghost.

Easy- can I go and have my breakfast already

Smoker- We have only seen that you have good stamina we still haven't tested your strengthsays, Smoker while getting in his "pissed at everything" face and starts walking towards what I think are weights and dumbbells

Smoker- Go and try to lift the 50 kg weights (rod) above your head and increase the weights if you think its light

This is a very good opportunity to test just how much my strength has increased, I think while coming in front of the weights. Putting both hands on the rod I lift it and OMFG. I say to Smoker as I let the weights down

Easy- are you sure this is metal? Because it's very light

Smoker- that is metal and if you think it's light then pick something which you think is heavy" this kid does not seem to be joking just who trained him to be so strong and why did that person train this kid"

I go and try to lift 100 kg huh too easy, 200 kg also easy, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000 kg that seems proper weight but I think I can go more than this lets ask Smoker if he has more weights I turn and see a pale looking smoker looking right at me (maybe you overdid it)"may be…"

Easy- Captain I think I can go beyond that but not that much, maybe 1500 kg if I only lift it once

Smoker- I think this shows that you have some strength kid. Do you remember being trained by someone

Easy- No I don't remember being trained but I know I have been like this since birth

Is he saying that that strength is without training and I believe that? I will train him hard and see if his strength grows that means he is telling the truth and if it doesn't that means we lost a good marine.

Smoker- alright, Go and get your breakfast before time is up

Easy- yes Captain

I go towards the canteen and get my food and sit on an empty table, the food seems fine considering its just breakfast and it's made in bulk I mean what you can expect from fried eggs and bread along with some steak (that was amazing) I ended up eating a lot of food (I mean I was a heavy eater but still that amount of food is 3 times my normal appetite)"those bastard didn't let me drink (suckers)

There is something that is disturbing me and that is that I don't have any money and I don't think they pay the salary in advance, I need to find some way to sneak into Smoker's office and see if I can get my hands on those cigars (damn my addiction)"I thought I reduced it to very low seems that other than my strength my bad habits have also multiplied"

I need to plan for this very carefully and time this very good I think tonight would be best to get my hands on those cigars as well as a light (which I am pretty sure kitchen will help me)."Hahaha, I am coming to you, my friend".

As I was murmuring about my plan someone was listening to my monologue and there was a shine on their eyes as they left just as quietly as a cat. Planning on telling Smoker so that he can catch the new thief and punish him and tell him to quit that stupid habit of his "hmm Captain may not be able to say much in this case as he also smokes looks like I need to take this responsibility into my own hands after I am the second in command after the Captain". Goes away while pumping their determination…?


	4. OPPORTUNITY (PART I)

As I go away after making my plan as its still daytime. I need to talk to Smoker about the training, I mean ultimately, I will have to fight against criminals(pirates, thieves, murderers, rebels, rapists, etc.) and arrest them or might have to take their lives(that's a big problem right there) "I don't think I'll be able to do it".

As I go towards Smokers office these thoughts keep repeating themselves in my head. As I reach the office door I see a glasses-wearing(beautiful)"damn! me and my glasses fetish" girl standing in front of the office door with her hands folded in front of her chest looking towards my general direction(ME!) I try to bypass her towards the office but she stops me by my shoulder.

damn, this girl is strong(this world is full of freaks, a random girl is stronger than me) I think as I look at her.

Unknown women- What are you doing here?

Easy- I am here to meet the Captain and by the way who are you?

Unknown Women- I am the Chief petty officer Tashigi and your senior, you should keep your mannerism in check understood? OH so she is Tashigi hmm much better looking than the anime must have been the animation(graphics or something)

Easy- YES MAM!while saluting(much better to salute a beauty than the beast), never thought of her as a strict type. They never showed her marine lifestyle in the show anyway.

Tashigi- good now, come with me inside I followed her inside(sweet cigars!)" they will be mine!"

Smoker- What are you doing here Tashigi and with our new recruithe asks while in his "usual" expression

Tashigi- I have a report to make Captain about a thief among our ranksSmoker's expression immediately darkens(that guy is done for)" RIP my friend"

Smoker- who is it?he asks very silently

Tashigi- our new recruit right hereshe says while pointing at me(WTF!)

I and smoker both look at her stunned for different reasons and then my mind comes back to reality and

Easy- No offense Captain but is she crazy?Smoker just looks at me(I think I saw him nodding)" must be my imagination"

Smoker- What has he stole Tashigi?

EasyTashigi- Nothingat the same time. I give Smoker a look of " I am telling you she is crazy" he just looks at me back like " I have known her longer"

Smoker- If he has stolen nothing then why are you accusing him of theft?

Easy- I would like to hear the reason as well as to why I am getting accused without doing anything and what evidence do you have for accusing me like that I stare at her intensely as no one likes being accused of something they haven't done.

Tashigi- Our new recruit here was planning to steal your cigars in the night and I heard him planing while I was on my way here(did she knew Observation Haki so early in the story)" fuck me".

Smoker- what, why would he want to steal my cigarshe looked at her amused as she seemed to get angry by the time

Tashigi- I heard him shout like an addict "you are mine" in the hallwayshe seemed about to blow up on me...no on smoker?. he also seems to realize that.

Smoker- do you admit that? and..I nodded. He was about to ask where did I get that stupid idea of stealing and since when do I smoke(I can read him like a novel)but sadly(joyously) he was intercepted.

Tashigi- It's your fault Captain that he thinks smoking is cool, you have misled a boy towards the wrong direction!by the end she was literally screaming(I think I saw smoker cold sweat)"no good man can handle the wrath of a women" I say sagely.

Smoker- how can you say it's my fault, this guy just met me yesterday how can I influence someone so fast. He must have this habit before coming here, It's his faultSmoker says this to Tashigi while pointing at me.she turns her eyes towards me(man, she looks about to beat me, she must hate smoking)"bastard thinks he can put me in front of the canon, he doesn't know who he is messing with".

I turn to Tashigi while giving Smoker an Evil grin(hehe haha)

Easy- I am sorry Mam believe me I don't have the habit of smoking, I just found the smoking figure of Captain smoker so intimidating that I thought I might also look tough with a cigar in my mouth

Tashigi- See! it is your fault, you should stop smoking already how many times do I have to tell you that you present a bad image of Marines!man she can be loud at times, what happened to the cute and shy Tashigi from the anime TT(but I like her right now)"who cares about you think brain, you like every beauty you see!" (that's because you don't believe in love)" so what if I don't believe in it.

We have gone off topic, you Idiot".

Smoker- Wait, Tashigi he is just trying to put the blame on me by making excuses. why would he want to look intimidating in the first place he is just a kid(smoky thinks he has pulled one on me)"hehe"

Tashigi- right, why would you want to look fierce like the Captain?

Easy- because every person I have met since yesterday keeps calling me kid and even now the captain called me kid and yesterday he even said I have a baby face"Take that you bastard for making my age small"(that will teach him that I hold grudges).

Smoker looks at me and sees me making an innocent face and realizes that I just ditched him." why do I have a bad feeling like I just dug my own grave or something".

Smoker- Alright Tashigi I get it that it is my fault now you can go and you ki...Easy stay behind I believe you came to talk about something

Tashigi goes out while looking pleased that she got apologies from both me and smoky.

Smoker- why are you here kidsays while smirking(I knew the bastard was stubborn).

Easy- I came here because you asked me to come to you after breakfast for my training

Smoker- Well you see you have potential to be more than just a soldier and to not waste that I have asked the headquarters that you shall be trained by a higher ranking officer at the headquarters

Easy- how much higher are we talking about?

Smoker- Rear-Admiral to Vice- Admiral ranking officers, you should be proud that you are getting this privilege not many people gets trained by a Vice-Admiral

Easy- so what was the response from above

Smoker- they said that they have seen the report about you and that you have talent but the Admirals are very busy people and some of them don't train people while some of them are not right to train people in general(why is he talking so much I have a feeling that I won't like where this is going)

Easy- So what has been decided. will I go to the Headquarters or not

Smoker- well you see they said there is only one person who is free and have the time to train you and asked me to tell you this as your superior, that your teacher will be here within a months time to pick you and take you to headquarters to get your basic training about how the marines works and all that then he will train you as he sees fit.

Easy- and who is this person that will be my teacher(I fucking don't like where this is going)"hate to say it but I have the same foreboding feeling"

Smoker- Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp, you should be honored to be trained by the Hero of the Marines and should completely use this ''opportunity'' given to you(Nooooooooooooooooooo!)"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!".


	5. OPPORTUNITY (PART II)

I felt like my world ended right there after hearing Smoker's words. I mean I am just a normal guy and not an Idiot/monster/made out of rubber to be able to survive Garp's training. Why does this have to happen, I don't know what to do. As I stood there without saying anything thinking about a suitable response.

Afterall I can't just say that I quit and leave the Marines, I should n't know about his training method according to common sense."What the hell am I suppose to do with this goddamn situation"(I say we run away during night-time)"that seems to be the only available option"

Smoker- Look at you daydreaming so are you satisfied with this Captain of yourssays while hiding his evil intentions.

Easy- I am extremely honored to be given the 'Opportunity' to be trained by the bestI say while cursing Smoker inwardly.(don't be impulsive and up doing something which you might regret afterward)"good thing that I am very good at hiding my emotions".

Seeing me so pleased Smoker was getting even more pleased with himself for doing this"I am a genius"

Smoker- you don't look as pleased as I thought you would, you should know that this is already finalhe says and starts shaking his shoulders?...(WTF!).

As I see his odd behavior of trying to stop himself from laughing, I grit my teeth in anger(inside) and put on an annoyingly pleased smile on my face(goddamn, my serious image)

Easy- I am feeling so lucky that I have 0 words to describe my feelings

Finally, it seems Smoker was not able to hold back his laughter after seeing me smiling and burst into a loud laugh like he is enjoying himself watching his favorite (comedy)web series.

Easy- Why are you laughing so hard Captain?(he didn't seem like the type but he can laugh)"I thought he had a cactus in his pants throughout the show".

So after laughing to his hearts contents(about a minute)"I knew it, he was not the type, something must have triggered him" he calms down and starts to speak.

Smoker- I must say sorry for the words I am about to say hopefully you will forgive mesuddenly he becomes serious and says to me.

Is he going to tell me about the hellish training of Garp and say that he agreed because I angered him yesterday or saying that he did all this on the spur of the moment? (I won't forgive you, you bastard!)

Easy- I don't understand what you are saying, Captain

Smoker- what I am trying to say is that you are not going to get trained by V.A.Garp, it was just a jokehe says apologetically to me.

"hahahaha I knew it I can't believe I fell for that, I was thinking of changing my name from Easy to Extreme"(I have Plot armor!)

Easy- I didn't think you were the type to play with someone's feelings Captain I say to him while sounding hurt and making him realize what has he done and that he could have hurt someone's feeling by being an Idiot. He looks a bit guilty(probably because he is a good person) but he has hell to pay"HAHAHAHA".

Smoker- I didn't realize what I was doing after I have done it. so, I can only ask for forgiveness

Easy- So that whole thing was just a big lie and you never contacted the Marine Headquarters?

Smoker- No, just the part about you being trained by a big figure

Easy- So what was the actual response of the Headquarters after they received your report

Smoker- After receiving your info they gave the instruction of allowing you into the elite training academy at the Headquarters where you will be tested/trained to be a marine

It seems that I am out of the worst situation and I will be safe at the headquarters for some time I just need to ask some question about this elite academy as it was never mentioned in the OnePiece

story-line

Easy- What is the duration of the Academy and when will I be going there Captain

Smoker- the time period will be 2 years and you will be departing in about a months time till then you can ask me about the academy and I will be teaching you basic combat training like fist fighting, gun fighting. sword fighting and starting tomorrow you will be joining the other Marines in their practice.

Easy- Alright Captain, I will be going then and before I forget to mention I am telling your Joke to Cheif Petty Officer Tashihi, I am sure she will laugh to hear a joke that can make you laugh I say while going towards the door (YOU ARE EVIL but I like it).

Smoker- you! what do you want?!hohoho never thought I will see Smoker getting flustered "females are really the nemesis of good men"

Easy- easy I want you to take care of my smoking and provide me with cigarettes and light for the time while I am here and for my trip too(you are a genius my boy)

Smoker- Fine! I except but not a single word to tashigi, Deal?

Easy- Deal!


	6. TRAINING(REALY?) (PART I)

After getting a deal with Smoker and taking care of my habit I went out of the cabin and headed off towards the training grounds as I am not allocated any duty as of yet so I have to participate in the evening sword training "I don't care if I am talented in swordplay or not but I will learn for I am a fan of weapons whether they are cold weapons or hot weapons (I wish we had modern pistols and machine guns) so I will learn as much as I can (and be a walking arsenal) from Smoker before going to the academy. "If only I can get the Devil fruit baby 5 has that would be awesome".

Let's talk about the types of guns One piece world has to offer, well the basic type is flintlock and that's all I know (yep that's true, not a nerd or technical type) but I have seen Gatling gun in the show and revolvers so I am definitely getting those if I have the chance (dude you have only fired air pistols and rifles in your life)"stop destroying my fantasy!".

While in my fantasies I arrived at the gun range to get some basic understanding of guns (stop lying you just wanna shoot them)"would you stop destroying my own serious mental image for one second and what's wrong with my brain talking to myself anyway, I am not goddamn Deadpool!"

After saying that I look around and try to hear something (what the hell are you doing) "trying to hear Deadpool's voice, you know he is known for his 4th wall breaking"(what is wrong with me, this must be the side effects of being alone. A modern person who is used to his phone and computer has to live a month in the middle of an ocean alone)"that's crazy"(I think I am crazy).

I go towards the guy who is sitting in front of the armory with a desk, looking like a goddamn receptionist and two guys guarding the door of the armory standing with rifles (cool)"that's my line, awesome, better"

Easy- hey man can you show me the guns we have in the base and then give me some of them for practice (are you fucking buying groceries*mental facepalm*) "oops, I forgot I have to be formal which I can't get used to in a short time! So, shut up".

Random marine #1- who are you? And do you think you are in the fish market huh! angrily says to Easy. Easy get a bit ticked off, well he is not a millennial for no reason and he hates loud noises

Easy- speak in a low volume or shut the fuck up!

Random marine #1- who are you calling to shut up, you wanna get a beating? shouts while standing up and getting ready to beat up this arrogant recruit {no one has talked to him like that accept his superiors since becoming a marine and getting assigned the duty in charge of the armory.

so he gets in face of Easy and points at his head and shouts Easy to apologize or he will beat Easy and Easy will never get any gun practice for life.

Easy was about to shoe this guy the martial arts of Earth and shut him up when suddenly the guys face turns stiff and he starts to sweat and his gaze is fixed behind Easy. Easy thinks that Smoker is behind him and shows no fear since he can blackmail him and bravely turns around and he face also turns stiff (what rotten luck!) by seeing Tashigi standing behind him with an angry expression.

Random marine #1- Chief Petty Officer MAM! salutes her and stands at attention.

Easy- Chief Petty Officer MAM! instinctually copies the marine and salutes and stands at attention.

Tashigi- Easy and Random marine #1(god I hate naming characters who don't play a big part in the story)"and I love writing random marine or villager A, B, C" why are both of you fighting, you both are marines and If you don't give me a good reason you both are getting punished

Easy- I asked him to show me what type of guns can I practice with and he started shouting at me and demanding that I apologize to him for no reason or he will beat me, I hate loud noises/shouting and I refused to apologize for no reason so he was about to beat me says with an expression of someone being wronged (YOU ARE EVIL) and says in one breath. The poor Marine didn't even get a chance to explain himself and was shocked and only thinking about what just happened.

Tashigi- Do you have anything to say about what he just said? asks while glaring at Random marine #1.

Random marine #1- ...

The poor guy was not able to answer and she took his silence as agreeing to Easy's statement and tells him that he will be punished by Captain Smoker and turns toward Easy.

Tashigi- you, didn't Captain Smoker told you that he will be training you tomorrow then what are you doing here right now and He also told me to train you into Swordsmanship so you won't embarrass him in the academy so, you are coming with me

After listening that he has to train in Swordsmanship with a girl who very well has a sword fetish he starts cursing his luck (I have lost count how many times I have cursed my luck since coming in this world) he thinks while following Tashigi.

Random marine #1 after hearing that he will be punished by Captain Smoker feels angry and frustrated but after listening that the kid will be training with Chief Petty Officer Tashigi all his anger towards that Easy kid is gone and he even starts to pity the poor kid.


	7. TRAINING (REALLY?) (PART II)

TRAINING GROUND (few minutes later)

There are two people standing on the training ground facing each other, who are can they be I wonder (it's me Mar... Easy and Tashigi)

Tashigi- So you will be learning the art of sword fighting from me but before that let me ask you what do you know about a sword and swordsmen?

Easy- Swords are bladed weapons with a handle. A swordsman is someone who uses swords

Tashigi- you will be a laughing stock at the academy if you answered like that says while smiling

Easy- Why would I wanna know the small things when I can just learn how to fight with a sword

Tashigi- Do you wanna be a pirate/rouge with no discipline or a Marine soldier?

Easy- I would like to be a Marine soldier with strength then discipline says and gives a smirk

Tashigi- listen if you want to learn swordsmanship from me you will learn to discipline! Understood? says getting a little angry at this rowdy fellow

Easy- YES! MAM! "why are women in this world so scary"(they are beautiful though).

After hearing his answer she starts her explanation.

Tashigi- A sword fundamentally consists of a blade, with one or two edges for striking and cutting, a point for thrusting, and a hilt for gripping. Swords are a very commonly used weapon in the world of One Piece. Many people wield swords, but there are those who train hard and learn to use swords exceptionally well. These people are known as swordsmen. Remember this ok

Easy- ok! No wonder this girl has glasses at this age, she is a NERD! (Piccolo from team 4 stars)"good times"

Tashigi- you will begin training the sword by doing the basic exercises for sword i.e. how to hold a sword and how to wield a sword correctly, you will be learning two-handed sword

She goes and brings a two-handed sword and gives it to Easy and tells him to hold the sword with both his hands

Easy- why is this so light and even I know how to wield a sword he closes his eyes and starts remembering his knowledge from the Internet about the swordsmanship and remembers the simple steps

1\. Grip your sword with your dominant hand.

2\. With the left hand, grip the sword tightly with the pinky, ring, and middle finger, the others should have a semi-tight grip.

3\. Hold your sword so that the pommel is right above your bellybutton and point the tip somewhere between the sternum and throat.

4\. When striking, stab at the sky, bringing your left hand up past your eye, and then come down on them, using your right hand to guide the blade and using the left hand to set the force into the blade.

For the rest of the steps go to {https//Use-Any-Two-Handed-Sword}

He follows the steps as he has done this before as acquiring a sword was still possible then a gun which was totally not possible back in his world

Tashigi watches Easy holding the basic stance of two-handed sword and thinks to herself its perfect but it lacks something. She remembers, him saying that the weight of the sword is light (this guy only knows the stance and does not understand that there needs to be weight behind the blade, otherwise when they clash the swords will just break.

Easy- so, how was that? says while pleased with himself.

Tashigi- your stance was good but you need to train, to put weight behind your swords

Easy- weight but this thing is so lightsays while moving the sword easily with one hand (man this is going to be easy)

Tashigi- you will need to know how to control your strength and putting weight behind your swords. I know just the perfect training for that, just wait for me here

And she goes again but this time she does not comes with a sword but a hammer which looks heavy (she is carrying with one hand)

Tashigi- Take this and practice those basic moves with this 1000 times

Easy- 1000 times!, isn't that a bit too much? (I knew this was coming)"she does not know about my real strength this should be easy"

Tashigi- this just the first step, next you will be learning how to slash, stab, block, parry and etc. so stop complaining and start already

Easy goes and grabs the hammer with a single hand and lifts it (wtf, why are you not lifting it)"this shit weighs more than a ton" but fails. Lifts with two hands and holds the hammer tightly in the stance.

Easy- did Captain Smoker told you about my strength? (why ask when you know already)"not everybody is as smart as you"

Tashigi- Yes he did this guy has some strength

Easy- you are so strong and I thought I was strong because I was able to lift some weights

Tashigi- those are the weights to train some strong soldiers and nothing more I have heard that V.C.Garp can throw a cannonball the size of a battleship with a single hand that is called strength

Garp is a beast and he has no devil fruit as far as I know and there are a lot of people that can fight at that level or close to that level. I almost forgot that this world is filled with crazy people and monsters!

So with newfound motivation Easy starts to earnestly train (this guy is lazy only when things don't affect him)"I will get as much strong as I can and, as fast as I can so I can relax later in life" (he is motivated to be lazy later... WTF! )


	8. TRAINING (REALLY?) (PART III)

TRAINING GROUND (NEXT DAY)

Smoker- let's start to work on your gunmanship

Easy- let's do it Captain

Smoker- although I don't use guns that much, but I did finish my training in the Elite training academy, so I know how to use guns and how to …

Easy- let's just start already! (IMPATIENT!)

Smoker- alright, mind your manners kid

Easy- officer…Tashigi…

Smoker- you will not have an easy life kid (bastard got my weakness)

After our little friendly talk, we finally started learning about gunmanship and the main points to focus on improving your skills i.e.

1\. Unlike Swordsmanship, having a good gun will improve your skill level (by having more shots or having less recoil for steady aim). In swordsmanship, you have to practice to improve otherwise you will just break even the best of the swords.

2\. You need to put strength in your wrist to take the recoil, so to not mess up your aim.

3\. You need to practice your aim (a lot) on stationary as well as moving targets.

4\. You need to maintain your gun in top condition at all times, or you can get in some serious trouble (like the gun can explode or it can jam at a crucial moment).

5\. And last but not the least always carry extra bullets, because anything can happen on these waters.

After getting (forced to learn) the knowledge about guns, and how to take care of them (had to clean guns for 2 fucking hours) we finally move towards the fun part (shooting).

Smoker- now that you have learned how to do maintenance on a gun, it is about time for you to practice your shooting skills

Easy- finally!

Smoker- what, tired of the job already, and here I thought you liked guns?

Easy- it is boring. The only boring thing I like is SLEEPING

Smoker- you will thank me later when you start academy (he is smirking again, bastard must be remembering something about the academy and imagining me going through all that)

Smoker- Pick up the rifle, load the bullet and aim at the target that is closest to you and fire

Easy picks up his rifle, loads the bullet, aims at the target through the sight and fires. The bullet goes straight into the target and makes a perfectly circular hole in it

Easy- holy shit I am a natural (well, my aim was always good with darts and my favorite weapon of choice has always been a bow and arrow) "I was good at CS GO too!"

Smoker- What are you being proud of, the target is just 10 meters from here (good for his first shot, he took the aim very clearly. I wonder where this guy comes from

Easy- I will show you that I can hit the target from any distance as long as it is in my guns range says while taking aim at the furthest target in the training ground (seems about 100 meters) and fires

The bullet or musket flies and hits the target right at the edge (almost missed man) "yeah that would be embarrassing"

Easy- I aimed at the center but it hit the edge, what the hell

Smoker- That is because you did not calculate the wind speed, distance, wind direction and the power of your shot etc.

Easy- What the hell, there is so much into shooting guns then it seems. I thought you just aim and fire (well this is not a video game)

Smoker- you will be learning those skills in the academy, so I want you to focus on your speed of loading the bullet and taking aim. You can also try to better your aim by practicing with different types of guns

So after that meaningful training by smoker and Tashigi, that became my daily routine except for the time I was smoking (hiding from Tashigi is so tough) and spent sleeping. Rest of my time all went into training "I am so hardworking *sniff*" (Tashigi just would not let you rest that is all, stop being smug)"shut up Brain and stop destroying my image"

The Day before the ship arrives to take me to academy (guess the reference)

I am sitting in Smoker's Office with Smoker and Tashigi, asking them about the trip to the academy that will be starting from tomorrow

Easy- how long will this trip be and who is going to be picking me up, a Captain or a Commodore passing through here to the Grand Line

Smoker- It seems that you are very lucky that V.A.Garp was on holiday recently and he will be returning with his ship to the HQ for reporting. You know that every ship going to the Grand Line stops here to restock, his ship will also stop here so you will be going with him to the HQ

Easy- So this may seem weird but how is V.A.Garp as in personality wise?

Tashigi- What are you asking?! He is the Hero of the marine and a very good natured person

Smoker- what do you really want to know Easy, I know that you are not dumb enough to ask this type of simple question says while squinting his eyes (Now that is the Smoker everyone is familiar with)

Easy- what I want to ask is his attitude towards new people (strangers), like I might appear very suspicious to him because of my memory loss, so I am a bit concerned about it (well, Garp may have appeared to be the nicest guy in the story, but he was no fool)

Smoker- do not worry he is not that kind of a person, rather you might think how did he become an admiral with his careless attitude

Easy- how long will this trip take (let's just go and grab a smoke) "sheesh this is important"

Smoker- don't worry you will be going straight towards the HQ through the calm belt and into the Grand Line, so it won't take long (WTF, is that place not a nest of fucking sea kings)

Easy- you must be joking right, the Calm Belt has giant sea kings in it!

Smoker- do not worry about sea kings as the Marine battleships are coated with a layer of sea stone at the bottom so that the sea kings do not detect it's movement on water surface, and even if you do meet a sea king you do not have to worry as you have one of the strongest man alive on the ship

Tashigi- now go pack up your uniform and your weapons for your trip

Easy- Captain, where is my salary!? I almost forgot! (A month has passed and I will need some to buy smoke at the HQ)

Smoker- I was thinking of giving you after the discussion but here, your 50000Beli

Tashigi- now go, and don't forget to pack up extra bullets for the trip (what a great way to send someone!)


	9. MEETING THE VICE ADMIRAL

DAY OF DEPARTURE

I am standing on to the port of the town with the complete marine force of Polestar Islands, all of us watching as the biggest ship I have ever seen in my life (lived in the desert duh) approaches the dock with its weird dog figurehead. A man is standing on the figurehead with his hands folded in front of his chest, and looking straight here toward the dock and meets the Captain's eyes and lets out a smirk only seen by himself.

As the ship comes nears the docks, the man jumps from the figurehead and lands in front of the watching marines as straight as a pole, the marine all salutes him at the exact moment and stands there waiting for his orders, the man looks at all the marines and orders.

Garp- stand at ease soldiers marines drop there salutes

Smoker- glad to see you V.A., how long will your ship be staying at the docks?

Garp- do you not like my being here Smoker? asks with a smirk

Smoker- of course not sir I was just asking so that my men can prepare for your stay

Garp- I will take your word for that, but we will be leaving today after stocking the supplies and having a nice meal says while looking at smoker amusingly

Smoker- men! Prepare food for V.A. and his men, immediately! seeing this Garp puts out a smile

Garp- where is that recruit that will be coming on my ship asks about the new recruit that will be traveling on his ship, to see him before he boards his ship

Smoker- Easy come here! smoker didn't think that V.A. will ask about the new recruit, Easy walks through the crowd in front of Garp and gives him a salute

Garp- interesting name kid, come with me, we are going for a walk suddenly says and starts walking towards the town, Smoker follows them

Garp- leave us alone Captain says without turning around

Smoker- yes sir stops following them and leaves with his men

Garp- what are you waiting for kid come with me says to Easy

Easy stars following Garp, while thinking what could have made Garp curios about him. They keep going through the town, Easy looks all around as he doesn't get too much free time because of Tashigi so he never went out from the base (she is a freaking slave driver) "I am glad that I will be getting away from her at least"

While Easy is lost in his thoughts, they reach an open plaza and Easy gets out of his thoughts and see that they have reached a very familiar place from the anime, which is shown in the introduction of the show the execution platform. Easy looks towards Garp and sees him looking at the platform and thinking about some stuff (who cares) "shut up, a lot of people definitely does"

Garp seems to get out of his thoughts and looks towards Easy with an examining look and asks him.

Garp- do you know why I asked you to come with me here?

Easy- No sir, but I am very curious as to why would you choose me, and I am sure that has nothing to do with my recruit status

Garp- you are a smart one aren't you and you are right, I asked you to come here not because you are a recruit but because I did not feel something in you which I felt from everyone at the dock

Easy- may I ask what did I not have back there sir asks hesitantly

Garp- not just back there but you still don't have it right now and that is admiration, the admiration that everyone has in their eyes when they look towards me as the hero of the marines, the man who caught the king of the pirates Gol.D.Roger.

Easy- I do respect you sir! says while thinking whether he offended him or not

Garp- I can see the respect but it's different from others right?, You don't see me as a goal or an ideal do you, and don't try to lie I can catch them easilysays while giving Easy a smirk

Easy- it's true that I don't wanna be someone great like you, and you are not my ideal but I do have a lot of respect for you, really, believe me, Easy feels like he is in a lot of pressure and just says what he thinks

Garp seems more interested in Easy as he listens to the young man's answer

Garp- tell me why you became a marine if you didn't have an ambition to becomes someone great? suddenly changes the question

Easy- I just wanted to be safe and free from any kind of troubles feels even more pressure than before, the pressure feels like the air around him is trying to compress him and is taking his breath away, he fights back with his body trying to move away but fails and then it clicks in his mind what he might be feeling right now so he concentrate his mind in resisting and let go of his body, the pressure suddenly vanishes and he is back to normal

Garp seeing that the boy is resisting his Haki thinks that the kid has a very strong bodily strength to resist this much and increases his Haki slowly but then suddenly the kid stops resisting and *whoosh* the kid breaks out of his Haki and is coming back to his senses (he was only using a small amount of his full power). Garp behaves like he did nothing and continuous to talk

Garp- you will not be safe and free as long as you are a soldier, in this job you have to fight pirates and follow orders, after all, Hahaha Easy seeing how Garp was behaving decides to keep silence about this and talks like nothing happened

Easy- well I am still free for 2 more years and I have heard that no one can order the elite force, other than Rear Admirals (R.A.) and above and even they cannot order the recruits that are still under training, unless they have permission from the fleet admiral as he is the one in charge of the HQ Garp seeing that he did not mention the incident right now appreciates the kids intelligence


	10. HEADING OUT

Garp- you know a lot, Smoky told you all that didn't he, he was a troublemaker, that is why even though he was strong, he still got sent to the weakest of the all blues, East blue

Easy- well I still don't know why you brought me here, sir seeing that he is not interested in Smoker's past Garp drops the topic

Garp- well I brought you here to ask you a question, answer me honestly ok

Easy- I don't think I can get away, lying to you anyway, sir shrugs his shoulders

Garp- This may sound stupid to anybody that I am asking this kind of a question to a kid, but I think you have wisdom far superior to anybody your age Well I was not known as Advisor in my college days for no reason after all.

Easy- This may sound rude to you sir, but I think you are more shrewd than you let everybody around you believe

Garp- That is why I said you are a very smart kid, I want to ask you this question even more than before

Easy- I will try to answer to the best of my abilities Garp smirks at this comment like he had heard this many times

Garp- tell me what do you think about Gol.D.Roger the pirate king Why the hell is he asking me about someone I never met when he was literally like hanging around with him for years

Easy- I am not sure why you are asking me about this but I think that he was a criminal and that it's good that he is dead

Garp- are you saying that he was criminal because he was a pirate? Garp seems disappointed hearing this type of answer

Easy-Well technically every pirate is a criminal, but he started this whole pirate era that made the lives of so many people hell, as there are now more pirates then marines and those 4 emperors that have so many islands under their control, which has made people believe that the marines don't dare to fight them, so a lot of criminal activity has increased Garp seems to think somewhat and then ask once again

Garp- you have a very different point of view from others then let me ask you what do you think of the marines?

Easy- they are just soldiers following orders

Garp- you mean that they are right

Easy- In my personal opinion soldiers that follow orders should not be judged but their orders can be judged to be right or wrong

Garp- Then how you judge whether an order is right or wrong?

Easy- That's very easy supposing you are given an order to kill a criminal's family when they themselves have done nothing wrong, what would you do sir?

Garp- I will not follow through the order, because I don't kill innocents

Easy- and that's exactly my point, orders that do not seems right to your conscience are wrong, you could always choose between getting yelled and demotion over killing some innocent people for promotion, don't you think sir? Garp is getting more interested in the kid's words thinks that it's a pity that the kid has no ambition.

Garp- then my last question to you, Do you think that the World Government is corrupt?

Easy- well I think that any organization that has multiple people in control is bound to be corrupt same with the world government

Garp- you have a very interesting view of the world like you have seen a lot, I still don't understand that you don't have an ambition despite having so much wisdom, why?

Easy- I think people that have a lot of wisdom generally has two types of personality, one that wants to change the world or make a difference by themselves, second that choose not get themselves involve in anything and inspires people and only watches from sidelines

Garp- Which type do you belong?

A soldier comes and says while saluting

Random soldier- The ship has been stocked and the meal is ready sir!

Garp- Go ahead I am coming says to the soldier and send him away

Easy- Shall we go sir? asks politely

Garp- we shall go but you didn't answer my question, which type do you belong?

Easy- I don't belong to either of two says while smiling

Garp- then

Easy- I am the type that is lazy and lacks the motivation to do anything and don't care about the whole world but cares about their personal space

Garp- what a waste of talent sighs

Then both head back to the base where all the Marines are waiting for Garp to start their meal, Garp changes from his serious self to the goofy guy that everybody is familiar with and starts eating with no fucking manners, Easy took some food and gets out and eats his food silently, someone comes behind him

Easy- it does not suit you personality Captain, sneaking around

Smoker- What did V.A talk with you? asks seeing that he has eaten

Easy- Can I get a cigar first Captain? looks at smoker smirking

Smoker- Here, now tell me Easy lights his cigar with the lighter that he 'borrowed' from smoker the first time smoker gifted him some cigarettes.

Easy- You know the usual stuff about my views of the world says while exhaling smoke

Smoker- what did you tell him then

Easy- just that the World Government is corrupt and that not every marine is good and not every order is right while enjoying his cigar

Smoker- you think that the marines are not absolute? sounds somewhat angry

Easy- They are not absolute; nothing has ever been absolute in this world

Random soldier- The Ship is about to leave, The V.A. has ordered you to get there immediately

Easy- Let's go, you may understand these words someday captain goes away with the soldier

Everybody boards the ship and the battleship set sails towards their destination the HQ situated in the Grand Line.


End file.
